


The Five Weddings of Donna Paulsen

by listentothewordsyousay



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentothewordsyousay/pseuds/listentothewordsyousay
Summary: Four weddings that might have been and the one that was.





	The Five Weddings of Donna Paulsen

[Kevin]

She would have been twenty four and he would have been twenty seven. It would have been the sort of wedding that could have been celebrated anytime in the last fifty years: a secretary and a cop, a beautiful young couple, a church in May, freesia and orange blossom, a hotel reception with a clutch of drunk uncles in the corner. They would have moved to the suburbs and she would have had five beautiful, tall, red haired children. Three would have been cops like their father. The clever one would have been a doctor, and the youngest one... well, she'd worry theatrically about him until he went to Harvard Law and settled down, got a job in the city. And then the name Harvey Specter would have been mentioned, do you remember him Mom? Slick git of a guy, all hair gel and vests. 

She would still remember the feeling of his hands on her hips.

[Mark]

They were hipsters before being hipster was a thing, and their wedding would have been in a dilapidated warehouse lit by fairy lights. She'd wear Docs to annoy her mother, who had to drink medicinally throughout the ceremony. His guests were painfully cool, hers were a motley crew of DA staff, family, and friends from theatre school. No one would mingle outside of their clique. She would have spent the night fluttering between the groups being radiant and he would have spent the night with his arm on the back of another girl's chair. They wouldn't have lasted long. He would have blamed her boss, absolute asshole of a guy, has her running about after him all hours of the day and night. 

She would run to the ends of the earth for him.

[Philip]

He wanted a wife and she wanted a husband. It was a convenient match for both parties, conducted just in time for a white wedding at the Plaza and at least one little legacy. He was taller than her, which was the main reason she dated him, but she was smarter than him, and that would have been the reason for it all crashing down when she didn't have the floral arrangements and font samples to distract her. They wouldn't scream or shout and no one would lock anyone out of their brownstone in the rain. There would just be two people sharing the same bed in the same room in the same house. 

She needed innuendo and sarcasm like she needed oxygen.

[Thomas]

They would have been married in an intimate ceremony in a small Tuscan village, bathed in late summer sunshine. Her dress would have been on the golden side of champagne and he would have been charmingly insouciant, top button undone and hair slightly askew. He'd ask her if she wanted him to wear a tie and she would have said no, she liked him the way she was. In retrospect, the way that she automatically chose the verb 'liked' should have told her something. Still, they would have been together for a long time and they would have been happy, she thinks. 

[Harvey]

In the end, she is forty four and he is forty seven. She will pretend not to want a big white wedding and restrain her inner bridezilla, but Harvey will discover his and book the Plaza anyway. It will be a winter wedding; she will wear gold and the fairylights will twinkle as the snow gently falls around them. 

Over the last twenty years, they have had each other and held each other up in so many different ways; they have been poorer and they have been richer, there has been sickness and there has been health. And so neither of them tremble, their voices are clear and their hearts are sure.


End file.
